Quiero conocerte
by sherumi
Summary: Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, es que acaso solo se mirarlo, ¿es eso lo que quiero? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Yo quiero conocerlo, hablar con él... una historia desde ambos puntos d vista, tanto de ichigo como de rukia.


Hola a todos ^^, este es un fic que se me ocurrio en el cole durante la clase de mate, y mi mente se puso a volar por ahi como siempre ^^U. Los personajes no me pertenecen ojo.

Se trata de un Ichiruki, visto desde ambos puntos de vista, es una historia basada en como seria si tanto Rukia e Ichigo fueran humanos corrientes, en un instituto normal, sin conocerse. Sin nada ms que decir me despido de ustedes y espero q les guste:

**Quiero conocerte:**

Rukia:

Un dia mas igual que el anterior, ayer he terminado mi relacion con mi novio, al que no haba visto hace 2 meses y para mi sorpresa parece no afectarme mucho o tal vez ser porque desde hace algun tiempo empezo a gustarme alguien mas. Levanto la vista, me doy cuenta de que ya estoy cerca del instituto, y como si las sorpresas no fueran ya grandes, lo veo a el tambien llegando, entramos al mismo tiempo, pero el ni me mira, tal vez ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta.

Hay una larga fila para poder entrar, justo hoy a los profesores se les dio por revisarlos maletines de los estudiantes, asi que estaba ahi, estancada junto a el, busco rapidamente con la mirada para ver si alguien que me conozca tambien est ahi, pero no, solo hay gente que no conozco de grados superiores o inferiores, y me acuerdo la razon, a mi salon le tocaba hoy organizar la ceremonia de cumpleaños de la directora, asi que todos debiamos llegar antes, pero a mi se me ocurrio olvidarme y vine como siempre UN MOMENTO, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el, y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo filosofeando! Nadie puede venir a molestarme si algo sale mal, asi que no hay problema. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, el es mas alto que yo y tiene un cabello naranja unico al igual que esa expresion algo huraña, pero si lo veia bien tambien era bastante guapo, tenia una personalidad firme y era valiente, y yo aca sin decirle nada, quedandome embobada. Es que acaso solo quiero mirarlo, es eso lo que quiero? No! Definitivamente no! Yo quiero conocerlo, hablar con el, ser su amiga ¡Ya esta! Lo he decidido, hoy ser el dia en que le hable, vamos Rukia!

Respiro hondo, siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, pero no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad, abro la boca y antes de que diga algo, el se va, tarde demasiado.

Me revisan mi maletin y voy a reunirme con mis amigas, no vale la pena contar un momento perdido.

Ichigo:

Un dia mas y nada nuevo, las mismas peleas con mi padre, he llegado al instituto como siempre y ahora estoy con mis amigos hablando sobre la pelea de ayer, toca la sirena y es momento de entrar a los salones, en mi camino un grupo de muchachas pasa delante de mi, entre ellas va la muchacha que estaba a mi costado en la entrada, es facil distinguirla con lo enana que es, y su cabello negro, siempre anda con la mirada firme como si estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea, pero ahora se le ve roja y algo decaida, le habra pasado algo?

Me sorprendo a mi mismo preocupandome por una desconocida, sin poder evitarlo la sigo con la mirada, ella voltea me mira de reojo y al darse cuenta que la observo se voltea de nuevo mas roja que antes, me rio al ver su reaccion, sin ninguna razon me he sentido satisfecho con que ella me mire.

Tomo el mismo camino que ella, mientras la sigo observando, comparada con las otras muchachas ella es mas pequeña y mas delgada, se ve tan delicada, continuo siguiendola, cuando Sado me coge del cuello de la camisa y me detiene, estuve a punto de seguirla hasta su salon, la miro una vez mas, quiero conocerla, hablar con ella como lo esta haciendo ese pelirrojo, pero ahora no es el momento, Sado e Ishida mi miran con extrañeza, y yo no estoy dispuesto a hablarles de algo de lo que ni yo mismo se muy bien.

Me doy la vuelta y voy rumbo a mi clase, la primera hora es historia, nada mejor para poder aclarar las ideas.

Rukia:

Al parecer sera un buen dia, aun no me quito de la mente la imagen de su rostro al mirarme, escucho que me llaman y volteo a ver que sucede, es Inoue hablando de Ishida, lanzo un suspiro y la aconseja, mientras bromeo un poco para no ponerle mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta, Inoue le mando una carta de amor a Ishida en la mañana y al final le pedia que en el primer receso subiera al tejado para darle una respuesta, un poco raro porque despues de eso venian las evaluaciones. Pero que se puede hacer con ella no puedes dar nada por hecho

Las clases se pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, cuando toco el timbre, Inoue salio disparada hacia el tejado y yo, pues decidi esperar en el patio, mientras aclaraba mis ideas y todo por que no pensaba en otra cosa ms que en el. Tomo el camino mas largo con la esperanza de que eso me ayude, cuando llego a las gradas lo veo ahi, el me mira y tambien sube, pronostico un mal examen para mi, me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a tener una oportunidad, al parecer Kami sama no se ha olvidado de mi, solo que ahora no se que decir, siento como me mira, pero deben ser imaginaciones mias.

-Tu salon es por aqui? -lo miro y veo que el se ha detenido y me mira fijamente.

-No, solo quise tomar un camino largo -me enorgullezco de que mi voz haya sonado firme y no muestre como me siento en realidad-. Y el tuyo, es por aqui?

-No, tambien quise tomar el camino largo -me sonrie y seguimos, ahora que lo pienso nunca no lo haba visto sonreir de esa manera, seguimos hablando durante el camino, y de rato en rato peleamos como si nos conocieramos desde hace un buen tiempo.

Me acompaa hasta mi salon y despues se va, mientras yo escucho a la profesora renegar porque llegue tarde. Por mi llegar tarde mil veces mas y que ella se vaya a otro lado.

Ichigo:

La profesora no deja de renegar, pero si soy honesto no escucho nada de lo que me dice, mi mente esta con esa enana de pelo negro con la que hable, aun no se muy bien porque le hable, solo se que me gusto estar cera de ella y verla reir y renegar con algunas tonteras que decia. La profesora puede irse a donde quiera, yo esperare a que termine el examen e ire por ella para volver a hablar, puede ser que ella siempre estuvo ahi y yo no me diera cuenta

Han pasado tres meses desde entonces y hoy es el ultimo dia de clases, hace un momento le dije que la queria y ella aun me mira sonrojada, igual a la primera vez que la vi, el tiempo se me hace eterno hasta que levanta su rostro para mirarme, sonrie y acepta estar conmigo, me siento feliz y no puedo hacer mas que abrazarla y levantarla, es tan liviana, la suelto y nos dirigimos a mi casa, en donde esta viviendo ella ahora, porque su hermano viaja, durante el camino le cojo la mano, mientras me doy cuenta que el ultimo dia del instituto fue el primero en que empece a ser feliz con ella.

**Fin.**

Que les parecio? Les gusto? Espero que por favor me manden sus reviews para saber lo que piensan de mi fic, acepto criticas consejos^^

Cuidense y hasta otra ^^


End file.
